


sweet nightmares

by daydreamtae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Confessions, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sappy Ending, Sweet Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamtae/pseuds/daydreamtae
Summary: Hinata has a terrible nightmare.ORHinata has a terrible nightmare and his best friend/crush is there to help him out, and speak a few words to him that would change the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	sweet nightmares

They were on a road trip. They had joined another family and more people had been brought along. The world was ending supposedly, which had been a lie this whole time. People began to kill each other, others doing whatever they wanted. At the end, him and Natsu and one other child ended up escaping through a tunnel barley, lost and drowning from the water that filled it up. His parents were dead right down, from drowning. It was all too much.

Kageyama had joined Hinata’s family and the other family in the van along the way since he lost his parents. He was lost until he met Hinata and Hinata’s days had turned brighter. That was until they were raided and Kageyama died. He died.

A few days later Hinata could feel the emotions swell up from his friend/crush dying, curling up on the floor as he screamed until he couldn’t anymore, fists clenched white and tight. 

“Kageyama..” he sniffled pathetically, calling out for someone who wasn’t even in the world anymore. “K-kageyamaaaa..” he whimpered and shouted. Natsu had stared at him in pity and sadness along with his parents who held each other tight.

He began to yell until he couldn’t anymore, emotions of sadness, anger, and frustration swirling through him as he remembers the boys first laugh and smile he claimed he hadn’t done in a while. It all hurt too much. Way too much. 

It all felt too real.

That was when Hinata was woken out of his sleep, a bewildered Kageyama next to him staring at him with wide eyes. His hands lightly shook.

Hinata had jerked up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to only feel streams of wetness flowing down his freckled cheeks. Not only that, but he was also on the cold and hard wooden floor.

“I’m here.” Kageyama said firmly despite his shaking limbs at Hinata’s screams. Hinata only looked at him in confusion and relief, glad to see that the boy was really there. They were both real and alive, and more tears fell down his cheeks at the realization.

“Y-you were screaming my name.” Kageyama said unsurely, the warmth of his hand spreading down Hinata’s arm.

“You’re alive.” Hinata mumbled more to himself, yet Kageyama couldn’t help but hear.

“I- yeah I am..” he spoke, watching the ginger cry.

“Fuck.” Hinata started to cry again, the feelings of his dream swirling through his body as they slowly calmed down into a little nothing. His chest hurt.

Hinata felt like a child as Kageyama’s fingers brushed against his cheek, wiping away the tears as he stared at him in understanding.

“Cmon baby.” Kageyama said. Hinata knew he was joking, calling Hinata a baby because of his whimpering and crying he most likely heard, but it would’ve felt even better to be called that during regular circumstances.

The ginger could feel strong hands underneath his armpits before he was lifted up and held to a firm chest. Kageyama’s hands trailed to his thigh before encouraging a leg to wrap around his waist and the other. Now Hinata really felt like a baby.

“Let’s go to my room.” Kageyama mumbled, forcing Hinata to bury his head in the crook of his neck. The only thing he needed to do to complete the baby look was put a thumb in his mouth. He felt silly but said nothing, basking in the warmth and comfort of his best friend’s arms.

It felt like home.

Kageyama had laid both of them down into the comforts of his warm bed, better compared to the cold hardwood floor.  
They laid together, Kageyama wrapping up both of their cold frames in his weighted blanket before pulling the ginger closer by the waist.

Hinata felt his hair slightly shift at the sigh that left Kageyama’s mouth as he buried his face into his orange unruly locks, inhaling the faint scent of strawberry shampoo.

They had both fell into a comfortable silence, Hinata still a bit shaken up from his lucid dream nightmare. He wasn’t sure what came over him but he had to tell Kageyama. About the dreams and his feelings. If Kageyama really died without him knowing just like in his dreams, he wouldn’t be too sure if he could live with himself. 

“Kageyama I-“

“I know dumbass.” Kageyama said hoarsely, removing his head from the mop of orange hair.

Hinata had lifted his head from the warmth of his broad chest, confusion laced in his glare.

“I love you too.”

Those four words were the four words Hinata was gonna remember for the rest of his life. He could feel slight tears prick at his eyes as he stared at Kageyama. They were always good reading each other and knowing how the other felt, on the court and off the court. The developing trust between them made this possible and Hinata wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. God he was so whipped.

His bottom lip wobbled, still emotional from the dream and now this sudden confession. Kageyama must’ve knew Hinata had some sort of feelings for him, he knew it went as far as love. Hinata will never know how but he was happy now, the sadness leaving his chest slowly.

“Don’t cry again dumbass.” Kageyama muttered, surprisingly not embarrassed and flushed with red cheeks, though, his heart said different. It was pounding so fast Hinata was afraid he was gonna have a heart attack.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.”

Oh. So Kageyama’s known for a long time. That wasn’t much of a problem to Hinata, he wouldn’t want to force his feelings onto someone and force them to feel the same way. He was actually glad Kageyama knew.

“Thank you.” Hinata whimpered out pathetically with a harsh breath, letting the tears fall from his exhausted and puffy eyes. He was so thankful. For Kageyama, his love, and his existence. Everything about him.

“What did you say?” Kageyama spoke teasingly with a sharp glare and serious tone before diving down to Hinata’s face, making the smaller boy curl into himself more. Kageyama was too close, Hinata felt like he was going to explode.

And so he did. 

The feeling of Kageyama’s lips on his forehead was too much. They trailed down to both of his cheeks, chin, nose, and then finally lips. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds before Kageyama pulled away, Hinata gasping. 

He could feel steam emit from his head and cheeks.

“Oi idiot, did you shut down or something?” Kageyama spoke, trying to pry the hands that covered Hinata’s face. He felt giddy inside, covering his red face.

“Shut the hell up!” Hinata shouted, embarrassed. Kageyama laughed, which made his heart race even more. It was probably gonna fly out his chest by how fast it was going.

“Hinata.” His voice was monotone as Hinata’s hands were pried away, brown forced to meet blue.

“I love you too.” Hinata said, feeling more tears coming but only pushing them back. Kageyama had smiled and laughed, just as he did in his dream for the first and last time, and Hinata could feel himself fall in love even more, not able to take his eyes off the crinkle of the other boys eyes, his ears selective hearing, only hearing the sound of Kageyama’s beautiful deep laugh instead of the snow storm from outside. He felt so nice.

“I love you, I love you, I love you so much Tobio.” Hinata said in slight desperation to get all his feelings out, burrowing more into the giggling man. 

“Ok dumbass, I love you too.”

“I love you forever. I love you so much more you don’t even know.”

“Oi, don’t turn this into a competition!”

“I love you to the moon and back Tobio, I love you so much I could die for you!”

“Idiot, don’t ever die for me. Now go to sleep.” Kageyama grumbled out, hiding his smile in the orange locks as he pulled Hinata into his chest before whispering out loud.

“I love you so much I could die. I’m never falling out of love with you, even when we die and are just souls, I’d continue loving you. I’d love you even in our next life Shoyo.” 

It hit too close to home. Those were the words Hinata imaged Kageyama would’ve spoken if he hadn’t died, if he was able to express his feelings before he passed away, before he took his last breath and left from the world.

Tobio could feel his shirt wet up, but only said nothing, holding the boy as the comfortable silence allowed them to drift into a peaceful sleep full of warm dreams of each other.

They were gonna remember this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> In cases anyone is confused, Kageyama isn’t actually dead but in Hinata’s dreams, he died.
> 
> This is based off a dream I had last night about these two and I felt that I should write about it but make a happy ending instead to make myself feel better.
> 
> I often have a lot of dreams where people closest to me die and I can’t do anything about it so writing an ending like this makes me feel a little better a little better, especially since in my dream Kageyama died and Hinata ended up surviving until the end, but he was left with a hole in his heart. I physically felt Hinata’s feelings and cried myself.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this though, I love you all and feel free to ask any questions. <3


End file.
